HIS HEARTBREAK
by Schistaceous
Summary: What if Gale's totally inlove with Katniss? His heartbreaks, from the reaping, to the Katniss-Peeta of the crowd, and the sufferings Katniss has to suffer for being the tribute and the victor.
1. Chapter 1   The Reaping

**This is a hunger games fanfic and I'm just really curious on what would hunger games be in Gale's POV so.. yea :) My first time to write a fanfic! And it's scary, I'm telling you. That's all, enjoy. Please be kind people ^^ Haha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Gale! Gale! Gaaalleeeee!" I heard the familiar voice shouting for my help in the darkness. I did everything to search for the shout but I can't. The scream, the helplessness, somehow I knew I have to respond. I need to respond.

"Gale! Please.. Help me.." The shout turned into a beg. And it made my adrenaline worse. Somehow, somewhat, I have to go there. I have to go there and save her. Save Katniss. I don't know where or how or when but I need to save her from this dire darkness we're in. I ran. And run until my feet sore, but I just can't seem to locate where we were. The place is so dark the only thing I can see is a mere bright spot on the edge. And a figure of a man, with a rose on his lips. I can't resemble him with anyone and my mind can't seem to think the way it has to. The running in the darkness made my whole gob sore and worn out, and it just brought me to nowhere. But I didn't give up. I still run and shout her name, hoping to hear the voice I've been yearning to resque.

"Katniss! Katniss, I'm here! KATNISS!" I said. Shouted, rather.

"Gale?" The sweet sound is so horrible and terrifying for me. My name's followed by tiny heartmelting sobs from that girl I care about the most.

"KATNISS! Kat-"

"Gale. Gale. What happened? You're screaming and sweating while you're asleep." Nightmare. Just a mere nightmare. I snapped myself back to the reality, but the dream is so scary I can't get it off my mind. I looked at the window and found it's still dark, but early enough to do my thing.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep, mom." I told her but she seemed like not convinced of what I'd just said.

"I'm okay, I promise." I insisted while picking up my usual morning things and stretching my sore and perfectly callused body.

The woods. I need the comfort of the trees, the rabbits, the animals running and hiding around me. Hiding everywhere but within my visual ranges and my traps. I need the wilderness to completely have my soul back from the nightmare.

After setting up my snares, and a few boring minutes spent with thinking and worrying, I got at least a rabbit that was then traded for a perfect festive breakfast for me and Katniss.

We chatted happily, as if nothing scary will happen when the clock ticks 2. I knew I didn t really care, before. But today I have some kind of weird feeling that I m going to lost her. I m going to lost Katniss. The girl.. I care about the most.

"Wear something pretty," I told her. Then we separate ways. She s pretty. She will always be. Even on those days when she have dried bloods and mud all over her body. Even when the locks on her hair caused by not combing it are obvious. She s pretty and I don t know, she has that aura that when you see her, you will have this weird need to protect her and that she s special.

The reaping. The reaping began and the usual routines were executed. I can see in my eighteen year old mates that they are scared and happy. Well, me? I m scared for my brothers and sisters, and for Katniss and Primrose. I only have my family and hers and it hurts to think that I can lost them. And then the scariest part began. You know it is when this annoying Effie capitol girl comes out the stage saying irritating things that we all don t like.

I looked at Katniss and remembered her twenty plus slips in the bowl of death there. I can t bear to lose her. The thought hurts and I can feel her gaze on me, too. I caught here eye and looked away. Those eyes.. they can make me feel so special even on my darkest times. They can make me feel like I m the most important person on the world when in fact I m just a mere student who stood as his family s father for years now. They can make me feel like I m the happiest person in the world when in fact, I have a thousand of problems grasping in my hand.

"Ladies first!" The annoying capitol girl said over the mic. She started digging her hands in the bowl and I can feel the thick tension in the air. Effie opens the slip, and read the name loud and clear.

"Primrose Everdeen!" As soon as I hear the name, I felt my eyes widened. I knew this would happen.

How will Katniss and her mom life would be if that little girl we all love would go to arena? And she s just twelve! That s so unfair!

"Prim! Prim!" I heard those familiar shouts from the nightmare I just had. I saw her crossed the lines of girls and pulled Primrose just as she started mounting the stairs.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as a tribute!" I felt thousands of pins pinch my heart. This can t be happening. I can t bear the thought of seeing her face on the screen, open and dying for people entertainment.

Oh, shi/t. Please, no.


	2. Chapter 2   Gale's Escape

**Oh my God! I'm was so excited when I wrote this. :)) We just had watched the Hunger Games movie onthe last full show last night. And it was awesome! Guys, it's a must see movie! Well, though it didn't met my expectations and imaginations while I was reading the novel a few months back, but we all know books are always better than movies so it's a given fact. But it was still awesome, I swear! So anyway, here it is, the second chapter. Reviews, please ^^ I'm really nervous because this is my first time to write a fanfic :D_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Oh yes.." The girl, Marissa – whom I met on the school, said while caressing my back. I kissed her, deeper and more possessive.

"Gale.. Gale.. How about—" I cut her off with a kiss, hearing a soft moan. I don't want to think of the unrequited thing right now. I kissed her desperately, imagining the lips were Katniss'. I put my right hand on her upper body, touching her breast just above the clothing material. I found my other free hand on.. Where? Oh, man, there it is. Tracing her folds.

I heard a loud moan this time, motivating me unto exploring more.

"Oh, Gale.." I played with her boobs, nipples, circling my thumb there and finally pinching the top, while the other hand keep exploring her lower body. I kissed her more, passing my tongue on her lower lip, making her moan more. It gave me my mouth an open to let my tongue enter her mouth. I kissed her deeper, playing with our tongues. My kiss is possessive and I can feel her body is arching for me, open and responsive.

I was about to take her clothes off when I hear knocks.

"Gale. The peacekeepers are looking for you." Oh shoot. There the reality is, desperate for me. I'm trying to escape the grim, the sadness, the manic of the thought that I'm going to lose her but the reality can't seem to cooperate.

"I'm so sorry. I think you need to go there." I composed myself quickly and ran out of our house, leaving Marissa there. Mom will deal with her; she's used to my girls. I went off to justice building with the peacekeepers to face her. I don't know if I can without being emotional but I'll try. She doesn't need a weak, emotional Hunt-mate Gale but a strong and brave one to comfort her.

I'm used on having a lot of girls in my life. But I do know who I love, adore and care about the most. It's Katniss. It has always been Katniss. Ever since that day that we met in the woods, without a second, she caught me. She had captured me with those bows, snares and gazes I never liked to let go.

But I can't deny the fact that I'm seeing other girls. Kissing them, making love with them. I mean, that's my way of escaping the world, the cruel reality that I've always been wanting to runaway from if I have the chance to. So basically, I'm kind of a girls' man. I know Katniss won't like it but I just knew Katniss won't care, too. She's too busy worrying about her mother and Prim and it's worth her thoughts, than thinking about me, when I'm just her hunt-mate, to whom she shares the same fate and poor. Nothing less, nothing more.

Finally, the peacekeepers and I stopped on a wooden door. I can sense her aura inside it. Maybe it's a thing when you love someone; you will always know where they are no matter how crowded or silent the place is.

I opened the door, I saw her there, on the room, ready for the arena. She's brave; I know she can make it. I opened my arms for her, and hugged her. I know she needs comfort right now. But judging from her experiences and the problems she had gone through, she can be the winner.

I hugged her tight, so tight I thought I might break her. _This can be the last._

I told her a few suggestions when she's there in the arena. So at least, when I see her on the screens, I will know if she's thinking of me or not. When I see her considering some of my suggestions. Like using a bow, even knives are the most possible armor. She can make one, because a week one is better than none. I know she's on her best with a bow. Her hands have that special skill to move so great when handed with a bow and arrow. She'll survive with that, or at least she'd be at her best when she has one.

We weren't aware of the time, until the peacekeepers came so soon and started taking me away.

"Don't let them starve!" She shouted, reminding me of the responsibilities we had and I will carry for the next few months.

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss, remember I—" The peacekeepers shut the door, breaking our hearts.

I was about to tell her I love her.

_Katniss, remember I love you and I will always do._

But it's too late. She'll be in the arena. And I won't have the chance to say it again, ever. She'll be gone. Long gone.


	3. Chapter 3 New girl

**Hi. Uhm, Hope you like it :) Thanks for giving this one a try! I'm not really a fan of fanfics, so I don't know things here goes. So yeaaaa ~ Please please please please be kind and at least give this one a try ^^ I'm quite excited and nervous every time I log in here, haha. Because well, in Wattpad no one really cares about me no one hardly gives a sh*t on my works so I'm really afraid and scared here. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I can t believe that once in my life, I loved this little mechanical thing. Now, the television for me just meant sheer depression. I hate seeing Katniss there, I hate hearing the loud laughs and claps of the people of the Capitol.

"Gale, don t you want to watch the interview?" Oh, right. The interview. Mother looked at me, I know she can feel my grief. I can see the sadness, the pity, in the holes of her soul.

"Uhm, no. I have better things to do." I said, and then continued collecting up my things for the snares. I'm going on a hunt, on the woods. Alone. Fucking alone. Again, I felt pins and needles breaking my heart. Why does it have to be her? Why Katniss? On the millions of names there, why the Everdeens? I have forty plus entries there! I could at least have been there, too. Protecting Katniss, saving her, keeping her from getting herself killed.

I snapped myself out of the cruel reality. What I needed right now is a new life. A new life without Katniss. I don't want to live my life depressed, thinking that I had once the bestest friend and the most amazing girl with me. I love her, I need her, but that's it. I can't keep on feeding myself with those bullshits. I figured the best thing to do is to move on. Forget about how my life had been since I met a girl named Katniss and live my life as how I should have lived it, being Gale and nothing but Gale. The gale that has been long asleep deep inside is about to wake up.

I walked my way on the woods. Surprise filled my guts when I found a slim figure of a girl wearing a bright red dress I m guessing we're brought out of bills and coins. Pretty pricey. She's sitting on an overly big rock that lays between tall trees. Hunting became suddenly my second choice. Maybe I could do that later.

"How come a beautiful girl like you waste time sitting on filthy rocks on a restricted zone?" I asked, flashing my best grin. She grinned back then looked at me.

She has gold locks that could just drive every guy crazy, pinned with a gold hairpin, drowning baby blue eyes and soft red lips, she has a few freckles on the hems of her shoulders but it just looked surprisingly good on her. She's wearing a spaghetti strapped red dress, that's why I saw it. I looked like I was checking her out, funny thinking that I actually am. She's kind of skinny, no, she's really skinny. Slim enough to be considered sexy as some models wannabe, and slim enough to be considered malnourished by some guys. But maybe that's because she's a girl and that's what girls want, right?

"Funny because that beautiful girl you're talking about just got dumped. So sitting on a filthy rock doesn't appear like a waste of time for her, it's kind of refreshing. Though being with awfully confident guys does appear like one." She said, smiling. Ah, she used third person POV, doesn t she know how that appears to guys like me? Sexy. Just like me. The third person doesn't have abs and rough hard muscles and hands though.

"Are you indirectly accusing me of being awfully confident?" I said, still smiling, locking my jade green eyes on hers.

"Am I?" She said, erupting into small cute giggles.

"I don't know. What do you think? But you're kind of cute so maybe I could let that pass. But if you do that again, though, I'm not sure if I can be considerate." I said. She then stood up and put her hands on her waist, feeling like all dominant. It s funny, though. I have a feeling she's kind of childish, not the serious type like Katniss, not the clingy sappy romantic one like most of my exes, and definitely the-swoon-drool-over-every-hot-guys type. She's like a happy go lucky one.

"Really? Just because you're hot and sexy you can have all the authority in me. I will call you awful, arrogant, bastard, stupid, moron, shit or whatever whenever and however I like. Got it?" She stated. She sounds like a mother to me and I find it funny. I laughed, hearing some echoes bounce back my laughter, reminding us that we re alone in the wilderness, sitting on a filthy oversized rock.

"Okay then. But you called me hot and sexy. That's something you know." I said, smiling cockily. I saw the tint of pink on her cheeks appeared then I laughed again. She was staring at me angrily, the hands on her waist emphasized. She shot me a glare, I can see she's trying to look angry. Too sad she failed.

"What?" She managed to spoke. I suppress my laugh first to keep my composure then gave my usual cocky smile.

"You're blushing." I caught her off guard, I saw her eyes widened. The tints of pink suddenly became red and I can tell she's more embarrassed now. If it's because of my comment or because she's blushing even more and can't hide it, I can't tell.

"I'm not!" She denied.

"You're so cute when you blush. So don't worry," I stated, and then I saw her cheeks turned dark shades of red. I laughed even more by her embarrassment and she shot me a final threatening glare and sat beside me but some kind of big stone tipped her and she eventually fell on top of me.

At least I managed to catch her. She was on top of me, her left hand on the ground and the right one on my chest. The moment was so cliche that even though I can't see her face on the view, I can tell she's blushing again.

"Just because I'm teasing you doesn't mean you're allowed to make excuses to touch my lovely six. You could just have asked you know." I said, she slapped my chest again then stood up, annoyance obvious in her face. Well, well.

"There you go again, trying to touch me. I told you girl, you can ask normally. Or at least let me return the favor of you touching me?" I asked, I received a few cussing and a threatening glare again but I just laughed.

"You're so annoying!" She said while trying to get off the dirt and sat on the rock again.

"Yea, sweetie, I've been told. Hot and sexy. And adoringly annoying." I managed to say with a wink while standing up. She just rolled her eyes on me.

I've been stated quite a few labels, I tell you. Being a known girls' man will give you that. Most are good ones, from the girls, and a few friendly insults from guys, and the other bad ones from conservative people who hates overly liberated teens, but I took their bad critiques as good comments, too. You know, you just have to deal with those kinds optimistically to annoy them and make them see you as effortlessly great.

"Annoying jerk." She whispered to herself but my hunter nature made me a good listener too, and gave me a wide range of listening, to listen and feel the movements of possible victims on long ranges.

"What did you call me?" I asked, trying to sound like a great big guy.

"Annoying jerk." She stated, confident and smiling.

"That's it." I snapped then put myself closer to her and then held her face, looking like I was about to kiss her. I saw her eyes widened, her cheeks heated again, for the nth time and I can feel her heartbeats fasten due to the sudden invasion of private space. I put my face closer until it was almost an inch and then she shut her eyes closed.

And then I tickle her sides, she screamed on the sudden attack and then called me names I just laughed at. I tickle her more, enjoying the moment while the girl laugh and curse at the same time.

"What s your name?" I asked while tickling her. I figured she won't give me her name on normal scene because she seemed virgin - I don't know if that does makes sense though, but every girl that flirted back with me isn't so it's kind of easy to lead them on, maybe-so I took advantage of her state.

"NO! Just stop- Oh my gosh, you asshole -just - fuck!" Then she laughed and cursed more.

She's so cute, though she's beautiful but she acts so childish. And this is great because I'm enjoying her company without flirting. I mean, the only girl I've been friends with without having proper relationship- or flirtationship, for that matter- is Katniss. This girl would fall on the second on my list.

"Give me your name, or I'll hunt you down the district and I swear when I see you I'm going to kiss every possible place, you conservative woman, and I can and go beyond that, probably." I said, laughing. I saw her eyes widen again and I can tell this girl's really innocent. She's probably a No Boyfriend Since Birth Girl. Not the right girl to flirt with, or you'll probably break her heart. Imagine the guilt, Gale.

"You sound like a rapist! HAHAHA! Oh no -Oh my gosh- nooo! Hell no!" She started shouting and laughing again as I start tickling her.

"Tell me your name or I'll tickle you to death!" I laughed. Finally feeling her giving up.

"Fine, fine! You don t have to go this f- FUCK YOU GALE HAWTHORNE! ~" I cut her off with a major tickling again. This is quite amusing; maybe I could just stay like this forever. That is if she won't mind.

"Just say it, baby! I won't fuck you or kiss on the first date, don't worry! Hahaha." I managed to shout while laughing.

"It s Madge, okay! Fucking Madge!" She finally gave up and shouted on the top of her lungs.


End file.
